We Are All Just Notes On The Staff
by predatoryExcitement
Summary: Now in high school, all twelve of these students must face general difficulties that are seen, along with the pressure and competition of choir. With the turmoil of the competing schools, can ties form or will the bonds of friendship be lost? Humanstuck AU. All 12 post-scratch trolls humanized and stuck in a high school.
1. Welcome Pt 1

_**So I just want to say welcome to the new world of choirstuck! I thought up this idea a while ago and it has just blossomed. My friends have given me ideas, along with me coming up with some on my own. This is only the first half of the characters, but I wanted to get it uploaded. I'll stop bothering you now since no one reads the blurbs I write.**_

I rest my head on Sollux's shoulder, fiddling with the food on my plate. We can't pay for me to bring food from home, so I get the free school food. It sucks. I push the tray away and sit up so I can grab my Japanese learning dictionary. Ever since Damara, my sister, became an over the top Otaku she hasn't uttered a word in anything but Japanese, and I sort of want to understand her. Before I can open the translation dictionary, I have someone getting my attention.

"Hey, Aradia, can I show you something?" Nepeta asks from across the table.

"Sure, what is it?" I question, a cheery smile on my face.

She flips to a page in her sketchbook and turns it around. I see a picture of me and Sollux singing together with music notes around us, playing off the fact that we're both in choir. It must've been hard for her to draw, because she really thinks Equius and I would work well as a couple. It's also another little, more like huge, known fact that Equius has a small, scratch that, enormous, crush on me. He's nice and all, but I'm not quite sure how we'd work together.

"Hey, NP, that's pretty good," Sollux compliments from next to me, a smile on his face. He has a small lisp, but it isn't too noticeable, and it doesn't happen while he's singing. He turns to me and says, "I think she captured your beautifulness perfectly."

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Taaaaaaaavros!"

Oh god, not again.

"Hey, Tavros~!" I can hear her yell from behind me. I wheel myself faster. "Hey, paraplege-ass, wait up," she calls again, closer. She shoves her stuff on my lap, her long dyed black hair tickling my ears.

"Vriska, I don't want your stuff on my lap. I'm not your rolling desk," I state. Rufioh, my older brother, has been saying to not let her push me around. Doesn't really help when I have handles and a set of wheels.

"Oh, shut it and let me take the elevator with you. Say I'm your chaperone or you're off a cliff," she commands.

"Didn't the cliff thing already happen..?" I question, making her hesitate.

"You know we don't talk about that," she says in a low mutter and I know I've struck a nerve. I stay quiet to not make her go emotionally overboard. She clicks the button on the lift and we stand, well I sit, in silence as the passing time rush flows around us, a current curving around an island in the middle of a river. Everyone knows not to get between us, or she'll freak.

At the top of the awkward elevator ride (both of us were silent the whole way) she gives me a more than gentle push off and whips me around the corner, causing me to clutch the arm of my chair. She drops me at my next class, grabs her stuff, and starts heading down the hallway to her class two rooms down.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Really?" she looks up at me, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I don't look that pretty, I can assure you that."

I look down into her brown-burgundy eyes and give her a questioning look then make my face go neutral. "I guess you're right, you aren't that pretty."

Her eyes look like they're going to tear up and I know I hit something and I know I'm going to get slapped for this next thing. "You aren't that pretty because pretty can't possibly describe how gorgeous I, and how everyone else should, think you are."

There it is, the slap. My face stings, but I sure as hell know she could have done worse. It was a joke slap more for show, her and I both know that. "Sollux!" she shouts only loud enough for the table to hear. "You bastard. I half actually thought you meant it."

"Why would I insult you? You're too perfect," I state, getting an aww from Nepeta across the table. We turn and talk to a couple of our other friends.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Hey, loser!" I hear from behind me. Oh great, it's happening again. "Choir boy, turn around!" I hear again. I roll my eyes as I turn.

The assailant has a smirk on his face. "You know, choir is for girls, and sissies, right?" He questions. Like I care, so I just stand there. "Hey, answer me!" the guy yells, and damn, he's almost a foot taller than me.

"No," I snap, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess I didn't."

"Well, I guess I have to fix that," he states, a smug look on his face as he takes a poorly aimed swing at me. I easily duck and deck him in the face, just as my choir teacher, Mr. Beq, steps out. The dude is now on his butt, on the floor, holding his face.

"Karkat? What was that for?" Mr. Beq exclaims, a look of pure shock on his face.

"The kid tried to punch me because I'm in choir, so I hit him back."

"Kanaya, is this true?" he asks, and I turn. Kanaya had been there the whole time.

"Yes," she stammers, trying to gain her composure.

"Take his assailant to the nurse, Karkat, go to the main office and file an incident report," he commands, all for the wellbeing of his students.

"What if I don't want to file a report?" I question.

"Did I ask?" he questions, walking back into the choir room so then class may start by the time the bell rings.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Hey, Equius. I bet I can run faster than you and finish the lap more quicker!" I challenge, looking at his dark brown face.

"Nepeta, I'm not sure you know what you're up against, and for heaven's sake, use proper grammar," he looks over. Without his sunglasses it's so much easier to read his emotions.

"Like I ever have, you face-silly. You know why. And anyways, I was second at the last cross country meet, only behind that one kid from Hawerton," I rebuttal. I think rebuttal's a good word. It has butt in it, it's obviously good.

"Fine," he resigns. I immediately take off, leaving him in my dust. He has strength and I could never beat him in weights, but I have the endurance, and am a fast lightning bolt who rips across the horizon like a strip. I'm first around the first corner. That doesn't quite sound right, I am the first person out on the track and I am going around the first corner. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. I love that sound. Not really, it's just fun to repeat stuff. It's the sound my feet make against the concrete of the track that goes around the sports field. After another minute or two I get back to the start. It's a three quarter mile track. I plop my butt on the ground and start fiddling with the grass on the field. Rip rip rip rip rip. Equius isn't far behind Andrew, but Andrew isn't far behind either. I see all this out of my peripherals. I don't look up. I don't like looking up. I don't like it when people look at me. I feel like they're all trying to stare into my soul. It's irrational, I know, but still.

"Nepeta, do you wish to run another lap?" Equius questions as he jogs up.

"Of course," I state. Isn't it obvious?

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Oh god, what in righteous heaven cursed me to have to listen to this? He just keeps going on and on about how horrible dicks guys are towards choir kids. Boy, have I heard this speech before. I keep a good face on, though. He's one of my closest friends.

"I mean, really. How hard can it be to just fucking accept the fact that a guy is in choir? I think they're just jealous that I can sing better that their swaddle-assed faces. You know what? They are jealous, because I'm better than them, and always will be. They are such low miscreants, they will bask in my almighty glory, for I am their god, and they should just accept that."

"Karkat…"

"And, I might add, they are probably the most imbecilic out of all the schools in the district. It's like they put all the couch fuckers in one place."

"Karkat."

"Huh?"

"You're rambling again, and the security guard is starting to follow us because of your language," I state calmly.

"Well boo hoo, he can just deal."

"We really need to be heading back to the choir room."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever you say, mom," he snarks.

"Sometimes I think I am your mother."

_**How'd you like it? Hate the head canons? love the writing style? Just want to fangirl? That's what the reviews are for! I love your guys's feedback. I'm going to keep this on a two week update basis, even if I get done with a chapter early. That should keep me from running out. Thanks!**_


	2. Welcome Pt 2

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

He claims he's innocent, but I can smell the guilt on him. His pearlescent white teeth mask the rot he really spew out into my courtroom. I've been here so long, I saw this building be built, and helped, so how dare he impede on my justice. He's just rambling with more lies, more rot!

His hair is all slicked back into what would be a comb over if he hadn't gotten hair replacement surgery, with taxpayer's money. Taxpayer's good, hard-earned money that they worked hours for and gave to the government for better roads, better healthcare, you name it. But they didn't give that money for this screwy guy to have better hair, no-sirey. I can guarantee you that one fact.

I can smell the lies he pours from his mouth, taste the deceit! But he still just won't stop. I want to say something, but that would be disrespectful to the judge if I interrupt. When he's done with his sentence, I shout, "Objection!"

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" I say looking up. Mr. Beq is looking directly at me. I'm in seep shit now…

"Would you mind saying why you object to the plain facts I have written on the board?" he questions, looking almost comical with his raised eyebrow.

"I don't, sorry, I was just in my thoughts, I shouldn't have shouted out or let my thoughts wander, sorry," I apologize. He gives me a curt nod and continues with his lesson. You always need to treat your teacher like the judge of a courtroom, and all the students are the accused.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Get out of here, you bastard. I don't want you in my house anymore!"

"Fuck no, my clothes are in your room."

"Well they'll be on the porch in five, get them or don't."

"I'm not waiting that long!"

"Well you better, or the cops will be called."

"Fine, fuck you bitch, I hope you and your asshole family all die in a godforsaken hole."

"Fine!"

I hear a sound of heavy stomps and a door slam, then only slightly lighter steps coming up the stairs. Once they pass my room, my door creaks open. "Hey, Vriska?" I don't look up. "Vriska…"

"Go away," I huff.

"Now why would I do that? I'm your older sister and you know how I care about you," he voice is soft, soothing if I didn't know better.

"Aranea, fuck off," I say shortly.

"Vriska, I will not fuck off. I want to help you through this, like I wish someone did with me. I want to be here for you, honestly… Please, let me help," she looks worried, I can see through my one eye when I look up.

"What happened the last time I let you help me?" I flip the conversation the only way I know how.

"That was years ago, Vriska," she states. I listen to mom's footsteps running down the stairs with Rodney "the rod"'s stuff before answering.

"You still haven't answered."

"You fell out of a tree and snapped your shoulder, rupturing the nerve and having to get it amputated..?" she whispers, looking down. How I despise her.

"Exactly, that is why you're a bitch!" I yell.

She sits there, wide eyed. Looking down, she adjusts the base of her dress, tracing the hem with her index finger. She looks so lost, like she's about to start crying. Weak, that's what I call it. "Grow up and get out of my sight!"

Aranea stares at me for a few seconds, then stands up, walking past mom on the way out, slamming the door.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Hey, we're going to the range! Want to invite Ms. Leijon and her family?" Horrus exclaims down the stairs.

"Of course," I shout back. "They always go unless they're busy!"

"Well check!"

I grab out my phone and call the house number.

"Hello, Leijons! This is Meulin."

"Meulin, do you and your family with to go shooting at the range?" I inquire. There's quite a bit of shouting from one end of the house to the other. The typical. A woman's voice comes on the line.

"Hi, Equius. The church doesn't need me today, so I'm pretty sure we can make it. The usual?" Ms. Leijon asks. I shout to my father and he confirms.

"That would be an affirmative. See you there in ten, then?"

"See you then! Love you," she adds in.

I sigh, then reply with the customary response of a "Love you too, goodbye," before I hang up the phone. As I jog up the stairs, I hear Horrus fumbling about in his room. I open the door and look in to see a ripped bow bag and a quite guilty face. I give him a long glare before relaying the information about the Leijon's whereabouts in the next ten minutes. I also notify him that he'll have to ask Nepeta's mom to sew him a new one.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Man, I can just see all the twisty swirls and the colors. They're like little miracles, floating about. It was better earlier. It's starting to turn into just a big dull blur. It's never been the same since the first time. It was all too good when I first tried the miracles, but the miracles haven't all up and been coming to me as often. I stand as the wave does and just go with the flow. I'll end up in my next class somehow.

When I sit down I just go back into my little pocket of euphoric ecstasy. Most of my day is all like this. Days blur together, I couldn't even tell you the date. I haven't seen my best friend today, either. I know he's okay though, the miraculous messiahs have got him. My big bro and I are going to a meeting tonight.

It's something we swore not to talk about, even in our heads.

Anyone could be all up and listening to this shit.

Imagine who's listening to my head. Losers. What's in my old noggin that they want to listen to?

Lunch bell, time for a smoke.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

"Cronus, what is that in your mouth?"

"What, this?" he gestures to the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, that shit. You know dad w-will be pissed if he sees you with that," I say to him. My stutter irritates me a lot. I hate it. It's been around since I got bullied for being gay in fifth grade. I hadn't come out yet, but still. It has never stopped since. My dad doesn't know. God, I can't imagine what would happen if my dad found out. He's been a navy captain for ten years, twenty years of service prior. I really don't want to disappoint him.

"I don't light it. It's a metaphor. You put the killi-"

"Don't care. I saw it on tumbr like, a month ago. It's old as shit."

"Da book's still in style."

"You don't even like that genre!"

"Maybe me liking it is another meta-"

"No. No. W-what are you even wearing, Cro?" I exclaim, looking at the rags he calls clothing.

"Vhat? It's my greaser outfit. What do you expect me to wear?" he complains. His accent is so fake, I hate it.

"Actual clothing without holes. When the bloody hell has leather jackets been in except for fifties biker gangs?"

"Excuse me, but cool guys wear them."

"Umm, no. W-wear one of the nice jackets I bought you for your birthday."

"Nah, they're too girly."

"Too girly? W-what do you mean too girly?" I inquire incredulously.

"I mean too girly. And anyways, there are still biker gangs that wear stuff like this," he states, an overly smug look on his face.

"Yeah, well fuck you!"

"Hey, we're brothers. I think that's a little thing called incest. Plus, I'm not gay," he retorts.

"Oh my god Cronus, that is not what I meant and you know it. Also, you're gay as hell, don't deny it."

"I am not gay vwatsoever."

"Oh, do you need me to prov-ve it?"

"Go ahead, what evidence do you have?"

I immediately take out my phone and pull up a picture, showing it to him. He takes a look at it and blushes furiously. "W-Where'd you get that?!" he exclaims, grabbing the phone from my hands. His whole face goes red with embarrassment, his mouth and eyes going wide open with shock. Cronus's face then contorts into a wicked snarl, staring right back at me.

"How in the fuck did you get this?" he leaps forward and pins me against the wall by my throat, showing me the picture. By now he's totally forgotten about his fake accent and has lapsed into Scottish. "Answer me, you son of a bitch."

"You two w-were in the fucking orchard on the day the maid and I w-went to check on the apples. She didn't see anything, but I sure as hell did," I reply, trying to keep my cool.

He stares at me for a while, then shoves the phone into my hand and storms off, letting go.

I look down at the picture of my older brother and Kankri kissing under one of the trees in the apple orchard.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Jeez, who even let this chick in? I mean, really, she isn't even wearing the uniform. Not that she'd look anything like me in it, but still. She could at least get in the damn thing.

"Hey, new girl, where's your uniform?" I yell across the pool.

"I left it in the locker room… why?" she looks up.

"Because, in case you didn't get the memo, you wear it to all practices, no matter what," I say as I start walking towards her.

She looks around, blinking a bit before looking at me.

"Why is it in the locker room?" I interrogate. She mutters something that I can't hear. "Gill, you're gonna have to speak up."

"It's too small. You gave me a size too small and it digs into my ass crack," she says. Does she even know who she's talking to? If I were to guess, I'd say no, since she said something like that. Her voice is weird and guyish and nasally and it grates my ears. "I'll wear the uniform if you get me one that fits."

"Umm, do you even know who I am?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah, Feferi Peixes, I know who you are. Vriska calls you bitch of sea."

"What did you just call me?" I demand. How dare she? I am enraged.

"I didn't call you anything, I was only relaying information, hence quoting what miss spider said to me earlier." Geez, this smug bitch better have a good excuse.

"You want me to kick you out of swim club?" I ultimate. I'm getting pretty pissed now.

"Even though I am under your jurisdiction, how would it be unbiased to kick me off without even knowing my skill level? And anyways, Angela moved, so you need a new member, and cannot compete without the minimum number of participants. Technically, it would hinder you more if you kicked me out than it would hinder me," she argues. Little know it all.

"Fine, go look in the cabinet by the gym teacher's office, you'll find a few extra suits. What's your name, anyways?"

"Terezi."


	3. A Daily Routine

Mmmm! Have you ever had Japanese ice cream? It is probably the best thing on Earth! I mean, you can eat it with your fingers, if you're quick. I must know how they do it. I know this will nag at me until I figure it out.

I continue to munch away at the chocolate ball of delicious. We like to come here, to the mall, after school and get ice cream from different places around and talk. Equius is one of the few people I can trust. I don't trust the people at school.

They laugh at me.

Equius doesn't do that. I trust him because I love him. He helps me calm down, especially after an attack.

I don't like to talk around certain people. They make fun of how I talk.

Anyways, let's stay out of the pity holes. Equius's family has a lot of money, so we get to do a lot of awesome things with them! His dad can get a bit scary, but that doesn't really phase me. You can get nice hugs out of all of the Zahhaks. Especially Equius. They're all like big bears. All big and gruff and act all mean and menacing, but are actually big old lug nuts. That's what my dad used to say, lug nuts. Those are the things on car's tires that hold the wheel onto the axel. Not a lot of people know that.

Have you ever had to change a tire? It's really fun! I used to-

Oh wait, my mind is wandering again… What was Equius saying…?

"…so then while we were working on the belts, one snapped on Daniel. He got quite the big burn mark where it tore a large chunk of the skin off of his hand. That is why the medical ambulance was here during seventh period. How was your day, Nepeta?" He looks at me expectantly.

"Huh?" I look up at him from my ice cream.

"Were you even listening?" he questions. "I was telling the story about why the ambulance was here today."

"Oh, yeah. My day was fine. Some tard faces stole my drawing pad during lunch… They tried to rip it up. I clawed their faces a bit and they learned their lessons, those big nasty butt nuggets."

"Nepeta, you know it is not nice to call people such names. It is highly inappropriate that you say those mean things. You should stop," he orders. Him and his silly orders. He thinks he is better than soooooo many people just because he's smart and has a lot of money. Well, that isn't true. I've been telling him that since we met, but he's a lot better now, though he does still get overly authoritative. He does have a relaxed side, but he gets angry easily. Wasn't I supposed to respond to him?

"Equius, they deserve to be called that, they stole my pad and that's just not nice and they shouldn't be treated with respect if they steal people's stuff. I mean, they were making fun of my drawings in front of the entirety of second lunch! They took certain drawings and laughed at them ripping them up and a lot of them were my favourite ones, too!" I shout, trying not to raise my voice too much since we're in the food court.

"Fair enough. But still, don't go about openly saying things like that. It is just plainly disrespectful and you should at least attempt to control your tongue while in public, if not all the time," he lectures. Sometimes I hate him.

After a couple more minutes of talking we start to walk around. All the rest is unimportant because it's just me being silly and Equius being all stern and saying stuff like "Nepeta, it is inappropriate to try to dangle off the store displays" and "You really shouldn't ogle at things we do not have the money to buy" and "Do not go into that store. There are… things that no one our age should see."

Now of course I ask how he knows about such "things" because I know what he was talking about, I have a Tumblr account. He gets all nervous and claims that he heard Damara saying something about it while she was over at his house working on a project with Horrus. What an utter load of b.s.!

Anyways, when he drops me off at my house, of course I go inside. Why wouldn't I? It's my house. Why do I even have to explain that? Some people are really stupid.

Okay, now I'm deaf. Meulin is screeching at the top of her lungs from only God know where in the house. It can practically be heard around the world, like supposedly what happened at the first shot of the American Revolution. I can't even tell what she's saying or if she's saying anything that can be translated into any form of human language. Maybe she's an alien and speaking some sort of language from a different world. I giggle at the thought because maybe my sister is an alien. If I actually say that out loud though I'd get called even worse names that I already do.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. The screaming has died down, but she is not wasting any decibels on the stairs. She sees me and just about tackles me to the ground, squealing and jumping up and down. It's a few minutes before she calms down enough to tell me what she's freaking out about.

"OMGOGMOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOG MMMMMMMOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Nepeta you will NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME TODAY BEFORE I LEFT CAMPUS TO DRIVE HOME OH MY GOOOOOODDD!" she shouts. Lots of capitals are used for expression of excitement. That's how it commonly is in children's writing and fanfictions.

I just look at my older sister, she is a couple inches shorter than me, and has the same chocolate brown skin, It looks better on her than on me. Her's is all smooth and mine looks like there are volcanoes everywhere. I pretend not to care, though. I pretend not to care about a lot of things, I think it's sort of like a defense. If I don't react they don't think it's fun, so they leave me alone. That's one of the few things that took me a while to get. She is still completely overjoyed about I have no clue what, but she has me in one of her "panther" grips. I don't want to listen to this, I'm starting to get a headache. Why can't I just go upstairs and talk to my friend. He hasn't messaged me since yesterday, I hope he's fine.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by Meulin shaking me vigorously. "Nepeta, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Kurloz asked me out!"

"Isn't he that juggalo you've been hanging out with? Gamzee's older brother?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He gives me the creeps."

"Whatever," she sighs and lets go of me. I run upstairs and hop onto my computer, sending CG a message,

_**Hey, glad to be back, you guys! I hope you all like this. Please leave a review/comment. I love to read those, you know. I've been working on characterization, and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thanks, be back in two weeks!**_


	4. An Evening with the Tailors

At least they have stopped hurling spit wads like during Freshman year. Geez, those jocks were so imbecilic; never could they just pipe down and sit. Almost ruined one of my eloquent dresses, they did. Luckily Porrim has a good stain remover, otherwise those lovely purples would have run!

At my stop I get off the bus. Our house is actually quite nice. It is in a better part of town and the shrubberies are quite nice. We have one of our neighbors come over and trim them in exchange for tailored clothing for the little ones. As I step in the older green house, quite an argument strikes at my ears. As I listen, I can tell it is my mother and Porrim.

"I think the cut to this dress is perfectly fine, mom. Honestly, I'm twenty one now," Porrim complains to mom.

"Well you are under my roof, darling. Plus I think it will look nicer with at least some sheer under it. Maybe you could sew some wedding veil fabric under the slit, or sew the slit down to below your crotch," my mother suggests, a bit of worry in the tone of her voice.

"Maybe some black sheer wouldn't do it half bad, but I sure as hell am not going to sew it up. Do you know how long it took to hem the whole thing with one black strip and _not_ rip it?" Porrim looks at our mom incredulously.

"I can imagine it took quite a while. But still, have a little modesty, please."

"A guy should be able to control himself."

"And a dress should be functional enough to be able to be walked around in and not broadcast your genitals for all to see. That is just plain and common sense."

I do not particularly want to listen to this. I head upstairs to the second floor, then up to the attic. It has been converted into a sewing and craft room. We can't really afford anything better than peel and stick vinyl but it is easily swept. It does not look half bad, either. There is a window seat that I like to sit in and look at all the birds and cars. As I glance around, I notice some of Porrim's projects. Lots of dresses and a giant red sweater. I never question what she's doing. Right now I only have one project, and that is a lovely dress for a friend. I sure hope she will like it, since I went out and got special fabric and whatnot.

The dress will do down to about her mid-thigh, and has a jagged hem. That will take forever to stitch up, but it is definitely worth it for her. I absolutely cannot wait until she sees it. She will adore it so much! Or at least I hope she will. She can be pretty picky at times, which can get fairly aggravating. Anyways, I made sure to put a fairly good amount of blue glitter on it, concentrated at the top and bottom. It has spaghetti straps to hold up the sweetheart neckline. Keeping it somewhat modest. It has her astrological symbol printed in her color. I have put so much work into this, and I hope she realizes it.

Maybe I'm just worrying too much.

Some of my other projects are on the shelves. I haven't been working on them because of the white dress being my priority. Soon I will be able to go back to my other dresses, most of which are for myself. Soon enough orders for Prom Dresses will start to flood. That's mainly all the three of us, my mother, Porrim, and I, work on from January to May.

I head downstairs to my room. Upon entering it, I disregard the mess. I don't really clean it that much. I know where everything is, so I'm perfectly fine with it like this. My mom gets on me sometimes. Pulling up my chat application, I send her a message. After a while with no response, I head back to the ground floor to get a snack.

"Hey, Kan."

I whirl around to see my older sister staring at me, her arms crossed. "What is it, Porrim?"

"Perhaps I'm crazy, but is the cut of this dress too short?" she glares at me as I look her up and down.

"Honestly," I start, "I think the hem of a dress should not go up to the waist. It looks like a shirt worn sideways with a train, not a dress," I state plainly, turning to look in the fridge.

She stands there thinking for a second, then sighs. "I guess you're right… Do you want to help me fix it?" she looks at me.

"Umm, not right now, I need to do something on my computer. Maybe in a bit, like, half an hour?" I estimate, closing the door and walking towards the counter.

"Sure thing. Who's turn is it to cook dinner?" Porrim leans on the old marble, worn down from years of use.

"Mom's," I plainly state, not wanting to cook dinner myself and not wanting to eat whatever Porrim scrounges up. I head over to the fruit bowl, grabbing an apple.

"Fine by me," she replies, heading up the creaky stairs.

I walk down the hall to the left, towards the foyer and living room. My mom is on the computer doing something as I lean over the back of the chair.

"Yes, dear?" she turns, not taking her eyes off the screen. She's looking over the order website, trying to decide which request to respond to first.

"I volunteered you to cook dinner tonight," I inform her, hoping not to get too much of a reaction.

"What gave you that idea?" she questions, going back to the computer monitor.

"I cooked last night and do you really want to know the atrocity Porrim will scrounge up and claim at the very least edible?"

"Fair enough. Don't expect anything special," she states.

"Gracias, mamá!" I exclaim, hugging her from behind.

"You're welcome, mi hermosa hija," she replies, resting her hand on my shoulder for a second before I stand up and head for the stairs. "Oh, and one more thing," she gets my attention. "Tell Porrim that she'll need to learn to cook if she expects to get a man, or especially a woman."

"Yes, mamá," I sigh, leaving the room and heading for the stairs.

Once upstairs, I go to my room and check my computer. Looks like she messaged back!

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at [15:21] -

GA: Hey Vriska

AG: What?

GA: I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Come Over To My House Tomorrow After School So I Can Fit Your Dress

AG: I dunno, pro8a8ly. Anything to get me out of this damned hell hole.

GA: Have You Eaten Today

AG: Why do you care?

GA: I Just Want To Make Sure

AG: Yeah, I 8te lunch.

GA: No Breakfast

AG: No, why?

GA: Because It Is Extremely Unhealthy To Not Eat Breakfast

AG: I didn't have time, miss fussy.

GA: Fine

GA: Just Please Wake Up On Time Tomorrow

GA: And Make Sure To Take A Shower

GA: I Like It When You Take Showers

AG: Why…?

GA: Because You Smell Nice

GA: ?

AG: Whatever.

AG: I've got shit to do.

AG: See you around.

GA: You Are Coming Over Tomorrow

GA: Right

AG: Yeah, gotta fly.

AG: Bye.

GA: Goodbye

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at [15:42] –

GA: 3

I hope she did not see that last part. Why did I send that? Ugh, I am such a clumsy idiot.

Oh well, better go help Porrim.

**_Well, right on time. I took account all the feedback I got, which wasn't a lot. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The Maryams are Guatemalan if you were wondering. Also, it may not have been described, but the Megidos are Japanese, Nitrams are Latino, Captors are Korean, Vantases are Scottish/Spaniards, Leijons are African/Pacific Islander, Pyropes are Argentinian/Icelandic/Native American, Serkets are Caucasian, Zahhaks are African American, Makaras are African/Latino, Amporas are Scottish, Peixes are Pacific Islander/Latino. Just wanted to clear that up._**

**_Please leave a comment/review, I absolutely adore your guys' feedback!_**


	5. Mr High Pantas

My shoes are old. I've dragged my feet in them so much the soles are half worn off and the laces are frayed every which way. My backpack's basically rags barely holding up my 20 pounds of books and binder. I keep my head down and carry myself along the sidewalk. My eyelids feel as though 50 pound weights are dragging them down my face, my shoulders have an immense weight as though I am experiencing a constant five Gs. As I schlepp my weight across the dirt lawn I scramble to get my key out of my pocket. The keyhole has been worn down a lot, like it hasn't been replaced since the duplex was built.

I just don't even want to see my brother or my dad, those religious freaks. I just about bolt up the stairs, running on adrenaline. My legs would feel like gelatin if they weren't already numb. I lay on my bed and sigh, closing my eyes hoping to get a little shut eye. Such sleep eludes me, like usual. I guess I should study, but I doubt it would even stick in my mind for the most fleeting of moments.

A knock sounds at my door.

"Hey, Karkat. I heard you come in the door, so don't act like you're not home," a somewhat gruff voice comes from the other side of the door. All I have the energy to do is grumble. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"I don't think I can stop you, so yeah, whatever the fuck you want," I sigh. I'm in no mood for this. Of course, when am I ever.

"Language, young crab," he opens the door, coming in and sitting on the edge of my bed. I don't look up, just let my head sink deeper into the blood and drool stained, flat pillow.

"You haven't called me that since I was in elementary school."

"I still think it fits the description," he chuckles.

"Whatever, what do you want?" I question, wanting this to be cut as short as possible.

"I was hoping you'd come to church with Kankri and I tonight. Since we're starting a Wednesday night service I was hoping you would come. If you don't want to stay for the service, there's youth group you can participate in," he informs me. I can already see the intense disappointment on his face if I were to say no. I hate that face. It makes me feel so bad, and I hate that feeling of sub-parness. I'm not sure if he knows what power he has over the emotions of others.

"Fine, I'll try it. But no promises, dad," I make sure to add a bit of tartness to my voice as I turn and sit up, sounding more venomous than I actually mean to, but I think it does the trick. He lets out a deep sigh and stands, turning as if to say something else. His shoulders slump slightly, his face looking so tired. He then faces the door and exits, closing it behind him.

I don't know how he does it. Honestly, I don't. He works full time and sometimes overtime at the metalwork shop. He's worked long enough to get day shift. When I was younger I went with him for take your child to work day. He was trying not to let me know how hard he was working. On top of his long hours he's one of the pastors at our church. Also having to raise us, I have no clue what time he uses to come up with sermons.

I just end up lounging around in my room for a while. Maybe somewhere I might have slept, but if so it was short lived. I have an old computer in my room, it has to have an adapter for the Wi-Fi. I generally just spend my time on random websites or some such. Kanaya convinced me to download this stupid chat client called pesterchum. It's fine, I guess. I rather text, though. I did start talking to this one pers-

"Karkat! Come downstairs, dinner is ready and we'll be heading to church soon," I hear my older brother shout from downstairs. I shut down the computer and head downstairs.

"What's gonna kill me tonight?" I question, looking at Kankri once I'm at the bottom of the stairs. His cooking actually isn't that bad, I just like to tease him about it.

He gives me a long glare before responding, "How do you know that one of these days it isn't going to kill you. It wouldn't be all that funny. You know, comments like that can cause emotional pain in some people, luckily not such as myself. You should really watch what you say, as it could harm potential or already formed friendships and romantic entanglements. I suggest that you work on what you say, and try to be more positive than negative, as you have been for a while now- Hey! Do not make such rude and obscene gestures at me while I am trying to give you a life lesson. Now do you actually want food or not?"

"What the hell is it?" I interrogate, shrugging off his look of disappointment at my choice of vocabulary.

"If you must know, fish sticks and tater tots from the oven. I would have made something better but we need to leave in ten minutes, so eat or starve, I suggest the former."

"Whatever, you dishing up?"

"I already have my plate ready. Get your own, brat," he glances at me before walking towards the table.

"I thought you were against such insulting language, Mr. High Pantas," I reply back.

"Well I know you can take such light terminology, and you're my brother. As such I am supposed to insult you to some degree," Kankri counters, using a fork to eat the tater tots like an idiot.

"How did you like Youth Group?" My dad asks, sitting in the passenger seat whilst Kankri drives.

I don't respond.

"How was the lesson?" he tries again.

"I didn't get it," I lie. I simply just didn't pay attention. I think it was something about accepting Christ and blah blah blah.

"Would you like me to explain it?" he questions, looking back.

"Umm, maybe later," I reply quickly, trying to cover up the fact that I didn't care. As we pull in the driveway I'm the first one out. Pulling out my house keys, I unlock the door and close it behind me, skipping steps upstairs. I log onto my computer and see that someone sent me a message via that shitty chat system.

-arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 19:06 -

AC :33 hey i saw a cool thing at the mall today!

AC :33 befurr you ask i was there with my friend

AC :33 uummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

AC :33 are you there

-arsenicCatnip [AC] is now an idle chum! -

-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 19:53 -

Well shit, I better respond.

-carcinoGenetecist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] at 20:47 -

CG: FUCK, SORRY. MY DAD DRAGGED ME TO CHURCH TONIGHT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MISS YOUR MESSAGES.

CG: NOW WHAT THE OBLITTERATING FUCK DO YOU WANT, AC?

AC :33 i just wanted to say hi as usual mr grumbly fart

AC :33 but appurrently you will have none of it so i might as well leave you alone

AC :33 so bye!

CG: HOLY SHIT, WAIT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SOUND SO BITTERLY UNENTHUSIASTIC FOR YOUR ROYAL ARRIVAL, YOUR HIGHNESS.

CG: AND SERIOUSLY, MR. GRUMBLY FART? IS THAT YOUR WORST INSULT?

AC :33 no

AC :33 you poopy diaper wearing slobber baby

CG: |:B

AC :33 is that supawsed to be your hair?

CG: FUCK OFF.

AC :33 whatever

AC :33 you said that you were at church

CG: YEAH, WHY?

AC :33 only because we were supposed to go to church too

AC :33 but we didnt because my moms sick

CG: LUCKY.

AC :33 well unlike you i like church

AC :33 anyways id like to talk more but my sisters going to have a ball if she sees me talking to a guy after my bedtime

AC :33 or a girl

AC :33 or just anyone

AC :33 as you know she is no boundaries with her shipping

AC :33 so night!

CG: NIGHT.

-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 21:03—

Well, I have no clue what I'm going to do now.


End file.
